faentedgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Hy-Brasil
Hy-Brasil, also known as Brasil, the Shrouded Isle, or the Isle of Mist is a realm that appears as an unreachable phantom island shrouded in mist In ancient days, it was a place of refuge and solace for sidhe of all kinds, but in recent centuries it has been revamped into a luxury destination for Faedom's pleasure. Plane Dynamics Hy-Brasil exists on a large pocket plane separate from the physical world. This plane is simply called "Hy-Brasil" for nothing but the island exists in it. It lies in conjucture with the physical plane, causing the two to occasionally collide and force it to appear in the Atlantic Ocean southwest of Ireland. In the Old Days, the island would only appear every seven years for seven days situated evenly around the summer solstice. But it has been altered to appear for only twenty-four hours every seven days. The pocket plane has also been replicated so that each guest of the island may have it completely to themselves if they wish. Geography Hy-Brasil is realtively circular island small enough that to cross its breadth on foot at a comfortable pace takes only a single day. Most of the coast resembles those of the British Isles, rocky cliffs with small to medium beach pockets speckling the rocks, with the rest having hills fade into sand. On the eastern shore is a cove nestled in gentle green slopes, and within its bounds is lies the dock to the village of Brynach in Ireland. The hills rise around it to a plateau bearing an expansive field of lush grass and wildflowers such as poppies, pansies, dandelions, and more that stretches in all directions. A river, known as the Aeswash, flows through the northewestern corner of the plateau. To the north the hills steepen and harden into small mountain-like crags known as the Crags of Glashtyn. Hidden in the rocky rises are many entrances to a system of crystal caves that wind through the inside of the island. These caves were once made as the homes of the sidhe in the Old Days, but have since been abandoned for the consumer. From one of the caves flows the Aeswash that flows through the crags and out onto the plateau. To the south, the plateau continues, dropping off cliffs into the sea. These cliffs, known as the Cancanagh Cliffs, are made of white chalk with veins of sardonyx. There are a few small beaches, as well as more entrances to the island's cave network nestled among the rocks. To the west is a small forest of oak, ash, elm, and birch, among others, including fruit trees known as the Woods of Ghille Dhu. The Aeswash flows through it from the northern crags. The brush that makes the treeline and spatters the forest floor produces many berries as well. At the westernmost edge of the forest is a glade overlooking the cliffs where the roots of the trees twist into stunning and complex shapes and forms. On one side of the glade the Aeswash ends in a large pond that flows over the cliff's edge and into the sea. A thick mist encases the entire island a few hundred feet off from the shore. Without a hippocamp boat and a pegasus sail, the mist cannot be crossed, and only sidhe are able to sail such a vessel. However, even though any sidhe can sail the boat, this doesn't mean they possess the ability to cross safely. The mists are still dangerous to navigate, and getting lost in the mists once entering them is a far worse fate than being unable to enter them at all. Though the mist does not block the sky from the island's view, the protection still applied to the open air above the land. Hospitality Food : Aside from the plants that grow on the island, the daoine sidhe provide any form of sustenance a guest desires at a mere mention. The guest need simply state they want a certain dish and it shall appear to them in the most convenient or pleasing manner possible. Sleep : Elements of the island have been magically altered to accommodate sleeping. For example, there are patches of soil on the hills and in the caves that has been excessively softened. On the seaside-caves and cliffs, hammocks of seaweed and twine can be arranged. The grass of the meadow is also unnaturally plush and soft, causing no irritation to the skin or pores. In the western glade of the forest, many of the roots are shaped to support sleeping, and have been softened like the soil. Weather : Weather on the island is decided completely by the guest, whether it's rain, snow, wind, or sun, Hy-Brasil will accommodate. For the six days that the island is not on the physical plane, day and night are also up to the guests. Unless otherwise desired, dawn will not break until the guest is awake. Likewise, night will not fall until the guest is tired. Other : Entertainment, including sex, massages, spa treatments, singing, dancing, other performing, etc. are also provided by the daoine sidhe almost at the guest's will.